College Days
by vegasassassin
Summary: Mikasa and Eren recalls the days they loved each other starting from the meeting to the starting of their family during college days to their adult lives. (Eremika) (AU)
1. How I Met Your Dad

**Chapter 1: How I Met Your Dad**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin Is Owned By Hajime Isayama, not me**

* * *

Carly was running around the house putting on decorations with her mother. The 5 year old knew this was a very special birthday because today was his birthday. Mikasa couldn't believe that the little girl was growing on that day too. Eren Yeager was a busy man because he was a filmmaker.

But not just a filmmaker, he was famous and a talented one. He had won multiple awards in the field and most of his films were big box office hits. She was so proud of him. She had to give him a special gift on his birthday. She had bought him a new digital camera for his work.

She also had another surprise for him, she was pregnant with their second child. As they finished putting on balloons and the food on the table. She and Carly decided to rest after their hard work.

Her daughter was named after her mother in law, Carla. Carla was a nice woman and she took Mikasa in like a daughter after Eren brought her home from college during Christmas.

She then married Eren after college graduation and had a happy life with him. She was an actress and an author. Sometimes, she would work with her husband on her films.

Suddenly, she was called by Carly. "Mommy! Can you tell me a story?" she asked.

'What type of story, darling?' Mikasa replied

'About how you and daddy met.' she answered

'I thought you knew already.' Mikasa said

Carly nodded as she had never knew the story of her parents meeting. They were a sweet couple in Hollywood but no one knew the history of their relationship except themselves and their close friends.

'Well it started like this. Mommy was dating a boy named Levi during college…'

"9 Years Ago"

Mikasa was walking on a street thinking about life. Her grades had been going down lately. Her boyfriend, Levi hasn't done special her rather than holding hands and hugging. She doesn't know if their relationship was real or not so she decided to find him and ask.

It was so cold during that time and a sweater couldn't fix the job. She went to one of the classes that Levi always hangs out. She can't wait to ask him. They were both smart and were called by others as 'Humanity's Smartest Couple'. She would always get No.2 while Levi gets No.1. They would always study together but then one day he stopped hanging out with her.

As she reaches the door knob of the classroom, she saw the door was opened a bit and took a little peek.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Levi was making out with someone else, Petra. Her heart shattered into a billion pieces as she ran away crying. She went somewhere private to cry and let her anger out. 'What the hell, Levi!' she thought.

Her life had started becoming into a mess because she had no parents. They were missing before she was 3 years old. She was taken in by her closest relatives, her uncle's family. They were nice and her cousins were the only friends she had. Her grades were good during high school. She was invited to this college after they saw her good results.

Now, her grades had gone worse due to Levi not studying with her anymore. There was flood of tears coming out from her eyes as it drops to her shirt. Suddenly, she could hear a voice of a boy.

'Hey miss, are you okay?' asked the curious boy

'Yeah, I am.' as she wiped off the tears from her face.

'Well, I think crying doesn't make you okay.' he spoke

'Why do you want to know, Mister Curious?' she asked him

'Well for your information, my name is Eren Yeager and I know that a girl crying isn't something normal.' he answered

'Oh, my name is Mikasa Ackerman. Nice to meet you.'

'You look cold, here let me give you this.' as he unwraps a red scarf from his neck to put on hers.

'Thanks, I guess. So when do I have to give this back?'

'You don't have too. Its cold here everyday and plus a woman like you crying makes it even colder.'

Mikasa made a small smile to the joke he made. He looked so handsome and he was kind. She suddenly had a feeling for him but she couldn't do that now. She had to take some time alone first before having a relationship again.

He kissed her forehead and said 'I'l be going now. So, are you going to that party tonight? he asked

'Yeah, I might. Just find the girl with the red scarf that used to be yours.'

'Ok, Miss Ackerman. Goodbye.' He turned back and walked away. He felt so dumb not asking for her phone number if they don't meet again but it was too late.

"Back To The Present"

'And that Carly, is how I met your dad.' As Mikasa finished her story to her daughter.

'That was romantic mommy but you guys didn't kiss' Carly said

'Well that's another different story. And this time, ask your dad. I forgotten how our first kiss was.'

'Okay, mommy.' A sound of the front door opened and Carly went straight there to greet her father.

'Happy Birthday, daddy!' she surprised him.

'Carly ! I missed you so much. You look so big than before, darling.' Eren said

'That's what you always say, daddy! Daddy, follow me!' she pulled her father's room to show the dinner they had made for him.

He was surprised to see his wife and daughter did for him. He kissed Mikasa and hugged her. Mikasa knew this was the right time to tell the surprise.

'Eren, I got a present for you.' as she brought the camera box to him.

'Oh Mikasa, you shouldn't have bought me that. I already have you guys. My family is the best present I got for my life.' He said

'Well, Eren. Speaking of family, I'm pregnant.' She told him

'Mikasa, thank you.' he kissed her a lot of times and went down to her stomach to kiss it.

'Mommy, I'm having a sibling? Yayyyyyy, I'm gonna play Barbie with her or him.' With a big smile on her face she said.

'Daddy, can you tell the story about your first kiss with mommy?' she continued

'Well Carly, I'l tell you after we finish dinner. Okay, sweetie?'

The family ate their dinner happily. Mikasa was glad she was with the man she loved. The daughter she had. And this time they were going have another addition to the family.


	2. Midnight Kiss

**Chapter 2: Midnight Kiss**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama, not me.**

* * *

"6 P.M (Present Time)"

'Daddy, I'm finished with the cake already! Can you tell me the story, now?' asked Carly

'Why do you really want to know, sweetie?' asked Eren

'Can't I, daddy? I just want a nice bedtime story and I'l go to sleep, okay?'

'Fine, I'l tell you but call your mother first, she needs to remember the moment I'm going to tell her about our first kiss.'

'Ok, daddy! Mommy ! Mommy! Where are you?' as Carly ran to find her mother.

'What is it, darling? Did daddy hurt himself again?' Mikasa asked her daughter.

'No, not that. Hurry, follow me! Daddy is going to tell us the story.' As Carly pulled her mother's hand from the kitchen to the big living room in their house.

'Well, mama's here. Let's start the story then, shall we?' said Eren

'Daddy was invited to a New Years Party with your uncle Armin, aunt Sasha, uncle Connie and uncle Jean…..'

* * *

"9 Years Ago ( New Years Party)"

'So Eren, are you ready for the party?' I heard there would be tons of chicks to hook up with unless Jean beat us to them.' said Armin

'Yeah, I am. And one thing, I'm not ready for dating yet. It is so boring as hell to hang out with girls.' replied Eren

'Really, man? I think they are cute and pretty. Just like that girl in one of our classes..'

'You mean Annie? Yeah, good luck getting her because I heard most of the guys in the football team likes her. You gotta get past Bertolt first.'

'Eren! Stop making me lose hope in love! Can we just go to the stupid party or not?'

'Ok, Armin. Let's go then.'

Eren and Armin went to the party they were invited at a frat house, The Scouting Legion. The fraternity was the most popular club at the college and the popular and sporty kids gets to join them. They invited mostly everyone in the college for their New Years Party and even teachers were also invited. Every party they hosted would become a legend to everybody that went there.

Eren and Armin were on their way and met some of their friends. Connie was bringing cupcakes there so he could get invited into the frat. He was a shorty and people might thought he was weak. They also met Jean who was wearing a suit and he used cologne just to attract the chicks. He was famous and the some of the Legion's members had their eyes focused on him to see if he was good enough to get invited. Sasha was with them too but as usual she was eating a potato on their way there.

They reached the party and got a few drinks. Jean was using pick-up lines to get ladies while Connie and Sasha were pranking some of the students there. Eren and Armin were just hanging out by the walls and chatting.

'So Armin, see that girl anywhere?' asked Eren

'Yeah, she is with her friends though.' answered Armin

' Go make your move, man. Before its too late and you would never get that chance again.'

'Ok, if you say so. Here, hold my drink for a while. Its time for the man to make a move on her, yeah !'

'Shut up and go get her, loverboy and I don't want to see your face at our house till tomorrow morning.'

Armin disappeared from his sight and went to Annie. Eren knew this night was going to be bad and awkward for the both of them. He threw away Armin's cup into the trash can and relaxed by the walls, drinking his cold soda. But the moment of relaxation wasn't that long after a loud argue was heard and the music stopped.

He saw the asian girl that had his red scarf from before was with another guy who was apparently short as Connie. Everybody in the house could hear their argument and was shocked.

'Levi, you are such an asshole! If you didn't like me in the first place, you should had told me!'

'I know what I did wrong, darling. But please forgive me for what I done. We could start over and pretend like this never happen, okay?'

'Shut up ! Just shut up, Levi! I'm done listening to your excuses! All this time you canceled our lesson time just for Petra? Is she better than me, huh!'

'Mikasa, stop shouting at me or I'l beat the crap out of you! I dare you, Mikasa. Hurry up, as-

SLAP

A loud hit was heard as the crowd gasped at them both. Mikasa had slapped Levi's face and ran away outside. She was crying just like last time.

* * *

Eren threw away his cup and ran after the girl. He went to find her outside. The crowd saw him and focused their eyes on him as he got outside chasing after the woman.

'Mikasa ! Mikasa!' Eren shouted her name when he was further from the house. He could hear crying near him and he followed the source of the noise.

She was crying at a park bench with her head on her knees. Eren put his hands on her shoulder and called her name.

'Mikasa, what happened?' he asked

'Eren? Why are you here?'

'Oh you know, just being mister curious again.'

'I ju- just broke up with that asshole.'

'Damn, you were dating a midget? That's funny.'

'Yep it is.' Mikasa couldn't hold the tears falling out from her eyes because of the sadness she had and the joke Eren just made a few seconds ago. She buried her face on Eren's shoulders and hugged him to let the tears fall.

'Why are you so nice to me, Eren? We just met today and I don't even know about you that much.'

'Because a cute girl like you can't be sad. You're a big girl now and seeing you sad makes me care about you.'

'I'm sorry that you have to care for me. I never had met people like you. I don't have friends and I spend most of my time alone and crying.' she said.

'You should stop crying though. I'm going to bring you to someplace to make you forget about your sadness.'

'What do you mean?' she asked

'Just stop crying and follow me, you big baby.' As he took her hand and brought her to a place.

* * *

They arrived after walking a few minutes and that place wasn't that far from the park. And it was still open even though it was almost 11 P.M.

'An ice cream parlor?' she asked

'It's something to make people happy you know.' he said

They went inside the shop and a worker was cleaning the tables. The worker saw them and went to the counter.

'What would be your order, sir?' the worker asked

'Orange.'

'And you, miss?'

'Strawberry.'

The worker took two cups and filled it with their chosen ice cream. When the worker was done, Eren paid for it and he sat with Mikasa on a nearby table.

Mikasa took one bite of the strawberry flavoured ice cream and she enjoyed it because of the smile that was formed on her face.

'So Eren, would you mind telling me how an ice cream parlor cheer me up suddenly?'

'Well when I was a little boy, my parents would bring me out to eat ice cream if something bad or sad happens to me. When I take a bite of the ice cream, it makes me happy and my parents would smile. We would tell jokes and stories about our lives while eating.' he explained

'Oh, I see.'

They both were quiet after that and continued eating their ice cream until it finished. Pretty soon in the future, they would bring their daughter to ice cream parlors to make her happy. She would enjoy every bite she took no matter what the flavor was.

Eren and Mikasa went outside and she hold his hand to get some warmth. He was shocked after that girl had hold his hand tightly but he didn't care at all because this girl was sad and he had cared about her.

They went back to the park bench and sat down. She was laying her head on his shoulders as they saw the stars up on the sky.

'Eren?'

'Yeah?'

'Why did you kissed me on the forehead during the evening?'

'Oh, um-

'It's hard to say the answer to you, Mikasa.'

'Well, it couldn't be that hard.'

'Well look at the time, its almost midnight. Let's go back to the party before my friends get worried about me.'

'Really?' she asked

* * *

They went back to the party to see every boy there with a girl to celebrate the new year by kissing at midnight. They would always do that every year just to get good luck. Eren had to find Armin to see if he got Annie.

'Armin, there you are. So, how did it went?' Eren asked

'It went great by the way.' Armin answered.

He got Annie and there were no problems. He got her phone number and a date was planned by next week. He continued by saying that he was sleeping at Annie's for the night. He went back to her and get ready for the midnight kiss.

'5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year !' everybody shouted while they counted the time left as they kissed each other at the end the of party.

Eren saw Armin kissing Annie and Sasha with Connie. He had no one to kiss except Mikasa.

'So uh Mikasa, do you want t-

'Eren, just shut up and kiss me.'

But before Eren could say anything, Mikasa smashed her lips to Eren's on that faithful night. It was a kiss of love for Mikasa while for Eren it was something that would be the start of their relationship.

Their kiss felt like an eternity as they did it during the minute. They stopped and both of them were blushing red as a tomato. After that, they went outside to get peace and quiet from the ruckus in the house. Eren walked back home with her and he asked her if she wants to sleep at his house tonight due to her house was far from the college and she had to use a taxi just to get to the party.

'Mikasa, was it fun for you? That kiss?' Eren asked her

'Yeah, it was. Can we do that again, Eren? It felt so good and relaxing. Please?' Mikasa replied

'Fine.' as Eren kissed her again but this time longer than their first kiss.

'Mikasa?'

'Yeah?'

'I kissed you on the forehead on that evening because I thought you were cute when I met you and I kind of started to have feelings, you know.'

'Yeah me too, I love you.'

Eren hugged her and kissed her again but this time they passed out after lying on the bed.

* * *

"7 P.M. (Present Time)"

' And the end..'

Carly was sleeping on the couch while Mikasa was almost closing her eyes. Eren carried Carly and brought her to her bedroom. Mikasa followed after him and gave a quick kiss on her daughter's forehead.

'That was a nice story, you know.' she said to Eren.

Then, Eren carried his wife bride style and put her on the bed. They both laid down on the bed together and had a final kiss before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Omake:

"During The Party"

'Hey Bertolt, is it okay if I date Annie?' Armin asked

'Yeah sure why not.' he answered

'Wait what? You're not mad? But, I thought you liked her?' Armin asked him again

' I don't like Annie, she's like my younger sister. I have a crush on someone else apparently.'

'Wow, that was easy. I'm going ask her out if you don't mind.'

'Please, take care of her.'

'I promise you, Bertolt.' as Armin ran to Annie's direction with a happy face.

'Why does everybody think I freaking like Annie? I love Ymir not some girl that acts like my little sister. I'l get her one day, one day when she gets separated from Krista.' he mumbled

'Oh and Bertolt? Good luck with Ymir. Do you know where Annie is ?. Armin said when he came back to him if Bertolt knew where was Annie.

"5 Seconds Later"

'Wait, you heard me? Don't tell anyone, please!'

'I'didn't tell anyone and one thing though, when you said you liked Ymir just now Reiner heard you too and he apparently told Connie who told Sasha who told everybo-

'Oh crap !'


	3. Beyond The Sea

**Chapter 3: Beyond The Sea**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayma, not me.**

* * *

" The Residence Of Eren's Family"

Eren and his family went out the next day to the beach because today he was free from work. Mikasa was so happy that today she get to hang out with her lovely husband and her cute daughter. He was always busy with films and his family didn't get to see him that much due to him travelling with his film crew.

The day wasn't hot and the sun was surrounded by the clouds, making it a shady day. Carly can't wait to swim in the sea with her father. Mikasa packed some sandwiches for lunch when they finished swimming and playing.

Eren hugged his wife from behind while packing and kissed her neck. She let his hands touch her growing stomach. A baby that was gifted to their family because of this love they made. They had promised each other to be together forever even though they fought they would always reconcile by some way.

'This time I'm going to make sure I'l be with the baby every step of the way and I'l work less just to hang out with you guys.' Eren said

'I know, Eren. We're blessed with another one. I love you always, you know.'

'Thanks, Mikasa. Are you done with packing?'

'Yeah, lets go.'

"The Sea"

Eren parked his car at the nearest parking lot and went to the beach to find a spot to put their stuff. There was no one there except the life guard. If there were people, they would have surrounded the family and took photos of them non-stop.

But today was quiet and they were happy. They found a spot and put on their sunblocks to make sure their skin wouldn't be tanned. Eren gave a quick kiss to Mikasa and he went off with Carly swimming in the sea. The beauty of the sea was something she hadn't seen in a while. She felt so tired after cleaning the house today. Mikasa rested while watching her loved ones play. She hoped when the baby is born, it would be a good and lovable child. Carly was growing up and she won't be seen everyday just like now but today she had to enjoy it before everything ends.

She suddenly remembered something. A day during college after she met Eren, it was their first date. The day he brought her to the sea was relaxing. She forgotten everything in the world as she only laid her eyes on Eren.

* * *

"9 Years Ago"

Mikasa woke up from her sleep after the cold hard night that happened yesterday. Eren wasn't beside her at all. She stood up and looked for him. He was making breakfast for the both of them. He still hasn't noticed the beautiful girl looking at him from the stairs.

She surprised him by hugging him from behind. He was surprised feeling her touch and turned around to see her. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek that made them both blush.

'Good morning, sleepyhead. How are you feeling today?' Eren asked

'Good, what are you making there?' she replied

'Pancakes and eggs.'

'Sounds delicious, Eren.'

'Go take a seat first and I'l bring it to the front.' Eren said and then gave her another kiss on the forehead.

Mikasa sat down and waited patiently for the food to be served. Eren came with two plates in hand. He put down the pancakes and eggs on the table and he sat down as well. They started eating and the front door of the house was opened as someone walked in. It was Armin with a happy face.

'Hey Eren and who's the lucky lady you got there?' asked Armin

'She's Mikasa Ackerman and I met her yesterday.' Eren answered

'Oh, that's nice. Wait a minute, I thought you weren't ready for dating? Even if you were ready, you said it would be boring as hell.' replied Armin

'Shut up Armin and leave us both in peace! I'l date anyone if I want to.'

'Okay if you say so. Mikasa are you the girl that got no.2 for last exam? Because your name sounds familiar.'

'Yep, I am that girl. Why do you want to know?'

'Because you're my rival in studies.'

'I'm not your rival anymore because my grades are bad now. Your current rival is Levi. Humanity's smartest student, ain't he?'

'Yeah, I guess so. I'l leave you two in private now.'

Armin went upstairs to change his clothes and he was packing some. Armin told Eren that he's going to stay at Annie's for a while. Eren thought Armin was going to move out and leave him but Annie's house isn't that far from his. It was Saturday and the results of the winter exam would be told today. Mikasa was worried if the results this time had gone worse than before. But for Eren, he was waiting for them impatiently for them to come out. After breakfast, they both took a shower.

'Uh Eren?'

'Yeah, what is it?' Eren replied

'Do you have any extra clothes I could use for a while?'

'Yes, I think I do. Come, follow me.'

Eren brought Mikasa to his room again. He searched his wardrobe to see if there was any suitable clothes for Mikasa to wear. He found a sweater and jeans he had never wore since he came here. Eren gave her the outfit and she went to the bathroom to try it out.

She came out after a few minutes and Eren had a look on his face when he saw her.

'What? Do I look fat to you?' Mikasa asked

'Nah, you look very cute to me.' he answered

Mikasa was blushing and she used her scarf to hide it. But that scarf belonged to him before he gave it to her. When she smells it, she could feel the love that Eren had. It's like everywhere she goes, she could always feel Eren warmth.

'Can you stop saying things like that to me everytime?'

'Why not? I just love to tease you when you look cute to me.'

'Oh really? We just met yesterday and we are suddenly dating just like that.'

'We were dating? I thought you hated me.'

'Of course not. Don't you remember that I said I love you yesterday?' Mikasa said as tears begins to fall slowly from her eyes.

'Of course I did, come here. Don't cry. That was just a joke. I'm sorry, okay?' Eren hugged her and wiped her tears off. He gave her a kiss and stayed like that for awhile.

' Mikasa, meet me outside. I gotta go ready my car. Don't do anything dumb when I'm gone for a minute.'

'Fine, Mister Yeager.'

Eren went to the garage to start up his car. A high end car though. Eren was rich and his father was a famous doctor and his mother was a talented fashion designer so money wasn't that big much of a problem. But there was one problem it was when he turned 12 years old, his parents got even busier and didn't get to see their son that much and ice cream time was always rare. For Eren, it was kind of sad. At least he wasn't all alone as Armin was his next door neighbor and he would go play with him everytime when he gets bored and lonely.

Eren drove the car out and met with Mikasa who was standing on the snowy front yard. She got in and was impressed by this man. They went to the college to collect their results.

* * *

"Walls Of Titans College"

They arrived and Eren parked his car at the parking lot. He and Mikasa were walking through the hallways while holding hands to make sure they could feel each other. They found Armin and his friends at the results counter.

Connie looked sad as he saw his slip. His grades had been bad since hanging out with Sasha. When Sasha saw hers, she was jumping like a maniac. Connie couldn't believe that she passed with flying colours even though he had never seen her study.

Armin and Annie had smiles on their faces because they had did well and got into the top ten.

Eren and Mikasa went to the counter and got their results. They went apart awhile so that the other couldn't see his or hers results.

Eren looked at his and he…

PASSED ! with a number in the top ten, No. 5.

While Mikasa didn't look that impressed with hers, she had gotten worse than before but she was still in the top ten. At least she got a good ranking than Connie. Was No. 9 that bad? Of course it wasn't. But the thing that made her bad because Petra had beaten her by getting No. 6.

'Dammit!' she thought

'So Mikasa, how were your results?' asked Eren

She didn't say anything at all but instead hugged Eren while crying silently. Eren stroked her hair gently and tried to comfort her. His friends saw him and went to his direction. Eren reacted fast by bringing Mikasa out of the college to his car so he could talk with her. Mikasa went inside his car and Eren also followed her just like she did.

'What's the matter, Mikasa? Anything wrong? You know you can talk to me.'

'It's nothing, Eren. Just bring us home, okay?'

Eren started his car and drove them back home. There was only silence during the journey even Mikasa didn't want the radio to be turned on.

She went to her guestroom and locked herself in, crying. Eren knocked on her door to tell her what had happened but Mikasa only told him to leave her alone for awhile. Eren understood what she wanted because girls would face a lot of things in life : breakups, love, growing up and depression.

* * *

"2 Hours Later"

Mikasa opened her door and went to the living room to find a sleeping Eren on the couch. She saw the sleeping boy snoring in his sleep and the tv was on. She turned it off and kissed Eren's forehead. Suddenly, Eren woke up from his deep sleep and saw Mikasa right in front of his eyes.

He stood up so he could sit on the couch properly and let Mikasa sit next to her. She hugged him to get comfort from the sadness she had during this morning.

'Hey cutie, you should stop crying now. I planted something for the both of us later in the evening.' Eren wiped off her tears with his thumbs.

'What is it?' she asked

'Go change your clothes and wash your face first, then I'l tell you where we're going.'

'Is it the ice cream parlor again?'

'No, not that. I had enough of ice cream for this week. This time it's more like a date and more special than that. Now, can you stop asking and go wash your face first? I don't want your cuteness to be replaced by sadness.'

'Fine, Eren. And can you stop calling me cute? It makes me blush every time.'

'I like it when you blush, it makes you even cuter than before.'

Mikasa stopped hearing him talking about her cuteness as she ran back to her room to wear different clothes that Eren had gave her to wear. She can't believe that most of his clothes could fit her even though he's a bit taller than her.

After that, she met with him outside in his car. She went in and wore the seat belt. Eren took her by surprise as he put a blindfold on her face.

'It's a surprise, Mikasa. I don't want you to see it first. I'l open it when we reach there, okay?'

'Fine, but don't make it too long because I hate the dark.'

'Whatever, sweetie.'

Mikasa relaxed her mind while Eren drove his car to the location he had planed. Mikasa could feel the speediness of the car when he drove. She thought she was going to die of a car accident but thank god she didn't.

When they stopped, Eren went out and tried to take Mikasa out of the car. He took her hand and walked. Mikasa could hear the sound of water coming nearby. She could feel the ground different than before. It felt sandy.

'Mikasa, I'm going to open the blindfold now, ready?'

'Hurry up, Eren. I want to know what the hell I'm standing on.'

When Eren opened the blindfold, he straightly kissed Mikasa before she could open her eyes clearly. It was the beautiful sea. She saw the sun setting and the sand around her. They both sat down watching the waves while cuddling.

'It's beautiful, Eren.' she said

'Yeah, it's beautiful as you though.'

'Hey! But still thanks.'

'You're welcome, cutie. But I also ordered us seats at a five star restaurant nearby after we're done watching the sea.' Eren said.

Mikasa stood up and gave her hand to Eren. They both went walking along the sea, feeling the salty water coming to their feet and it was cold. Suddenly, a small rock hit Eren's head.

'Eren, are you fine?'

'Yeah, I'm okay. Mikasa come closer. I need to show you something.'

Mikasa came closer like the boy had just ordered. When she did, he splashed water at her. She reacted to it by doing the same. They were both soaking wet as Eren pulled her out from the sea and landed on the sand with Mikasa on top.

They were both blushing when did that position and Mikasa got off him.

'Eren, we're wet and how are we going to the restaurant, now?'

'Don't worry, I brought some spare clothes. It's at the car, let's go get it.'

Eren and Mikasa went to the car and took the spare clothes. They went to nearby changing rooms and changed there. Mikasa felt so cold and the spare clothes that she got was a coat and t-shirt. After that, they met back at the car and Eren drove to the restaurant for dinner. The restaurant itself was famous and the food there were delicious.

Eren and Mikasa went in and took their seats. They ordered their food and started a conversation so they wouldn't get bored waiting.

'So Mikasa, let's get to know each other so we get better in our relationship.'

'Yeah, sure Eren.'

'How old are you?'

'19. How about you?'

'20. Wow, we're in the same year but you're younger than me.'

'Well, I went to college at an early age. I got good grades during high school and the college invited me before I could graduate so I joined.'

'Next question, where does your family lives?'

'You mean parents?'

'Yeah.'

There was no answer coming out from her mouth but only silence. She looked down and tears started coming out.

'Oh shit, I'm sorry about that Mikasa. I'l just ask you another question, okay?'

Then, Eren asked her numerous questions about her life and other stuff. It was interesting learning things about her. She was someone to him. A girl. A woman who he was dating. He's so happy to meet her yesterday. It felt like he had known her for years after asking those questions.

Their food arrived and they enjoyed it. When they finished it, Eren went to the counter and paid the bill. Mikasa went outside just to get some fresh air. Eren went beside her and they started cuddling.

'So Mikasa, do you want to move in with me? I mean you're house is kind of far from college and you always have to walk far or use a taxi. I'm not forcing you if you don't want that.'

'Yeah, I would love that.'

Eren gave her a quick peck and they went inside the car to go back home. Their home.

* * *

"Present Time"

Mikasa woke up from her sleep and stood up. She joined her family and splashed them. They also did that when she started attacking them. Mikasa had to enjoy this moment as it is rare for them. All the moments she had with Eren was worth more than gold.

They promised to each other that they will be with each other until the end of their lives no matter what happens. Eren pulled his family out from the sea because it was lunch time. They started eating the sandwiches they brought. It was very delicious but his wife was better than it.

"That was fun, daddy! I hope we can do that everyday.' Carly said

'Yeah, me too Carly. Me too.'

* * *

**Omake:**

'Dammit why do I suck at tests!' Connie said

'Well maybe because you didn't study and you brought us to the beach so you could only release your anger. Where the hell is the food you promised?' said Sasha

'Shut up! It's not my fault that you wanted to follow me every time.' replied Connie as he threw rocks at random places.

'And besides you don't even study, Sasha. Can you explain how the hell you got good grades!'

'Well, a master can't reveal her secrets.'

'Screw you, Sasha!'

Connie threw another rock at the sea and he could hear a familiar voice.

'Ouch!'

'Are you fine?'

'Connie, that sounded like Eren. You better apologize now before he gets mad at you tomorrow or I'l tell him.'

'Sasha, I'l buy you three hot dogs if you be quiet tomorrow? Deal?'

'That's a deal, Connie.'

They both ran away further from the sea to avoid getting caught by Eren. But would he even know?

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm taking requests about more stories about college. Just leave a review and an idea. Other than that, what pairings do you want me to write about? And lastly, I'm thinking about making a spin-off about Armin and Annie's relationship or mostly everybody (any pairings) during college days. It's more like their point of view in the same universe. (But not Eren with anyone else and the same goes to Mikasa. They are perfect for each other !)**


End file.
